


Curb Your Enthusiasm

by TypicalCampbell



Series: Wrong Mask, and Associated Sinning [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM Fantasy, F/M, Masturbation, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalCampbell/pseuds/TypicalCampbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Version of Chapter 8 of Wrong Masks</p><p>Filling in the blanks with the Explicit stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien Pulled his shirt up over his head, tossing it over to the chute that led to the laundry room.  His pants soon followed, landing at the foot of the bed.  He had two hours, he could afford to take a little time, right?  Ordinarily, he’d just pull up some website on his phone or his laptop, crank one out and be on with his life, and he had that down to a science, but tonight… Well, despite Nino’s teasing, the thought of hooking up with Ladybug, of being tied to the bedposts by her YoYo… The usual wasn’t really going to work.

 

He closed his eyes and pictured it. She’d come in, her usual confident self, and before they could say anything, before the interview, before he could even flirt with her, she’d shove him back against the bed. Hard. Then, she’d order him to put his hands behind his back, and she’d wrap them up with her cord, and straddle him, slowly grinding—  

 

Jesus, was he this hard already? Maybe he deserved to be kinkshamed… Adrien slipped his hand into his tight grey Boxer-Briefs, grabbed his member and started stroking slowly. No need to rush.   
  


Where was he? Oh right. She’d be moving her hips back and forth, letting her heat slide over the painfully hard erection in his pants as he groaned, spouting dirty talk in his ear.

 

_ Oh, you like being tied up and helpless? Huh, Adrien? Oooh, you must. You’re so hard for me, you must really like being at my mercy.   _ Then she’d pull him up against the headboard, ripping his pants and underwear off with one move. He’d stutter something (because he always stuttered when he was turned on, he had no idea why.) about how it seemed unfair for her to be so clothed still. She’d chuckle and call him ‘impatient boy’

  
  


Then the transformation would melt away, and… Marinette??   Uh  wow. His brain was making all kinds of weird fantasies tonight.  Adrien rolled with it.  She’d be so shy once it wore off. Adrien knew from experience that Miraculous Transformations made you so much more… forward.

 

Fantasy-Marinette was red as a cherry, but she bent over and pulled his cock out anyway and  _ dear god that was one heck of a mental image. _ The rush of arousal at the thought of sweet, innocent Marinette holding his dick hit him like a punch in the gut. She’d put her mouth over the tip and suck ever so lightly….  Adrien was a bit incomprehensible now, His hand moving so fast over his cock that he’d probably be hurting himself if he wasn’t so wet. The precum from his throbbing erection was all over his hand and his stomach, and he couldn’t help but moan Marinette’s name. Part of him wondered what her reaction would be if she knew that he moaned her name like that.  He bet it would be absolutely adorable.   

 

He was going to hell.   

 

That thought,  and his approaching climax, were both rudely interupted by a crashing sound on the porch.

 

Maybe he should’ve been a little less… indulgent. Adrien kind of let his imagination run away with him, he supposed. Perhaps if he’d been a little less.. Uh, involved he’d have noticed he landing on the balcony before the crashing noise.  _ Did she trip over his chair? Oh God did she SEE?. _ He wouldn’t have frantically yanked his pants up, tripping over his covers as he moved towards the window, Forgetting a shirt entirely, to open the window. He might not have forgotten to spray some lysol or something..  Unfortunately, Adrien did all of those things, and now he was absolutely mortified.

 

“L-ladybug?”

  
  
  
  


_ Oh my god, I’m such a pervert. I’m a terrible superhero, and what the hell am I doing oh god why am I just standing here… Oh Wow.. WOW.  Daymnnnnn.   _

 

She’d arrived silently on the small balcony a minute or two ago. Marinette had been so eager to go see him that she’d left more than an hour before her usual patrol time and Mon Dieu, she couldn’t decide if that was lucky or terrible.   There he was, Adrien Agreste in all his perfection, laying against his pillows naked (or very nearly, all of the important bits were uncovered.) His very impressive six pack was glistening with sweat and his hair was swept back off his forehead as he stared up unseeing at the ceiling . But that wasn’t quite what gave her pause…   The part that had her transfixed was his hand, and what it was doing. 

 

His left hand was gripping on of the pillows next to him, and the other was closed around his gorgeous, eight inch long   _ throbbing _ sex.   She’d obviously come at a bad time…  _ Goddamn it Chat Noir now I’m doing It _  But the burning between her legs and the weakness in her knees made it insanely hard to move.   Part of her brain ( the filthy deviant part that absolutely wasn’t her, no sir,) wished she wasn’t in a skintight body suit so she could deal with said burning….

 

Marinette’s head was tilted ever so slightly to the left, matching the curve of his perfect cock…  Her cheeks were burning hot, and her chest was heaving ever so slightly from the extra effort it was taking her to breathe.   _ He’s..uh.. Enthusiastic. _  She could see his lips forming words, curses and what looked like unintelligible noise. Was he actually moaning?  _ OH MY GOD WAS THAT HER NAME? _ That sounded like… Marinette. It couldn’t be. There was no way… A tiny orgasmic shudder ran down her spine at the thought that he was actually fantasizing about her, and her hand slid down from her hip to run over the slightly damp spot on her costume. The costume was mostly moisture resistant, which meant she was absolutely SOAKED.

 

A wave of guilt and shame hit her at the sudden realization of what she was doing. Oh my God.  She couldn’t do this anymore, she was being such a fucking creep right now. Marinette backed away from the window, and promptly fell ass over teakettle when she tripped over a tanning chair.  _  Fuck _

 

“L-Ladybug?”

 


	2. 1-800 LadyDom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate version of chapter nine, going up before chapter nine because I like sinning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be gentle with your comments, I've never posted smut before...

 

They were sitting inside on his couch, so close to each other that he thought he might literally combust. Whether it would be from embarrassment or arousal, he couldn’t tell.

 

“So..uh, who’s Marinette?” She asked in a devious tone.  _ Shit. She definitely knows. _

 

“Uh… A f-ffriend of mine from school?” He offered weakly, coughing quietly try to clear his airway enough to speak.

 

“Oh? Must be some friend for you to…”  _ She is absolutely trying to kill me, here. And apparently enjoying my pain quite a bit. _ “ be talking about her with that particular tone?”

 

“Whatever tone do you mean?” He feigned innocence.

 

“Well, uh.. I do believe it’s usually described as  _ Moaning _ .” Ladybug’s hand had made it’s way to his knee at some point. Adrien’s gaze flew to the point of contact, and followed the arm up to it’s source. Ladybug hid it well, but her chest was heaving slightly, and WOW. Yeah, okay, the tight suit didn’t hide much when she was turned on, apparently. The outlines of each nipple were there, enough to get a fairly vivid mental image of what they must look like.  Larger than he’d expected. 

 

It was her eyes that killed him, though. There was a fire in them that could only be lust.  Powerful lust, and quite intimidating as well.

 

Her hand froze.

 

“Did you hear me, Handsome boy?”

 

“Uh.. no, sorry I zoned out” SHe gave a light chuckle at that.

 

“So… What is about this.. Marinette that you find so.. Stimulating?”  _ She wants to know why another girl turns me on? That’s.. Interesting. _

 

“SHe’s…so sweet and..” He breathed in deeply to steady himself, and drew on his inner well of Chat confidence. “Innocent.”

 

“You’re into innocent girls?  Hmm, too bad.” Ladybug’s hand slid all the way up his thigh and brushed against Adrien’s package, causing it to throb angrily.  _ If he only knew what happened in my head at night, or what I was doing right now, he definitely wouldn’t think so… _  She was running entirely on Miraculous confidence now, acting out things that only made appearances in her fantasies, but Marinette thought she was doing well. His flustered, stuttering voice helped a lot. “I suppose that leaves me off the list, huh?” And she grabbed the impressive bulge in his pants that he’d been abusing earlier.The sound Adrien made was almost a whimper.

 

“N-not at all.”

 

“So, why does.. Innocence make you touch yourself like _ that,  _ huh, Hot Stuff?”

 

“Because I want to corrupt her so badly.” He said, in a low husky tone.  “I want to see her with my cock in her mouth, as I run my hands through her hair and ruin those perfect ponytails…  I want to tear those handmade clothes off her and make her scream my name with my tongue.” Adrien realized his newfound lust for the quiet class rep almost as he said it out loud.  “I know, she’s probably not quite as innocent as she seems, no one is. But still It’s so fucking hot.”  

 

It seemed to catch up to Adrien what he’d just blurted out as a girl who was distinctly NOT Marinette was rubbing her hand against him, but when he froze, she just slid the gloved hand under the waistband of the shorts and hissed “Keep talking, handsome boy.”

 

“Uh.. So you saw everything?”

 

“Mmmm yeah, I was coming to ask you a few… work related questions.. For Chat Noir. But when I got here and saw you getting ready to enjoy yourself. I couldn’t help but watch. You have such a perfect cock.”

 

“... I was thinking of you at first.”  _ Actually you were thinking about me the whole time _ . She felt so tempted to purr. It was intensely gratifying, to know that. If she didn’t have the suit on she would’ve passed out when she’d heard her name. “But the image of Marinette just popped into my head.. On her knees in front of me, and it was captivating.”

 

“So, when you were thinking of me, what was I doing?” He blushed a furious scarlet, and stuttered slightly without replying  “Come now, Adrien, aren’t we beyond embarrassment right now?  Just tell me.”    _ Jokes on her, I’m trying my hardest NOT to come now… _

 

“Uh… You used your Yo Yo to tie up my arms behind my back.. And you were   hnnng” she started sucking on the spot where his neck met his collar “Talking dirty… really dirty. And you tore my clothes off.”  The heat between her own legs intensified at the idea of having him helpless and bound, as she called him an eager slut and used him to entertain her lust… It wasn’t something she fantasized about before, but she sure as hell would from now on.

 

“Oh, don’t worry, pretty boy. I don’t need to tie you up to make you helpless.”  She sank to her knees, imitating her fantasy counterpart, and tore the Agreste brand boxers off of him with a satisfying rip.  

 

Holy crap. From the balcony she could tell he was big, but up close the eight inch long member was almost intimidating. It stood proudly, throbbing slightly with every beat of his heart. A single gloved finger circled the tip and found it’s way into her mouth…   The taste wasn’t exactly what she expected, but it wasn’t unpleasant.   Adrien looked like he was about to die and ascend to heaven.

 

“My my, someone is… very excited. You’re a bit of a slut, aren’t you, Adrien?” Adrien literally had to tense every muscle in his body to stop himself from cumming all over her when the word ‘slut’ passed her lips. Dear Sweet Lord.

 

She almost laughed with delight when she saw him tense up. Marinette  _ knew _ that would get him the second he said his fantasy out loud. A sense of power, wholly unlike the usual Ladybug confidence was singing in her veins.  She knew what to do next. She took the head of the gorgeous erection (and It really was beautiful. Seemingly made to be photographed, just like the rest of him.) into her mouth.

 

Feeling a man’s cock pulse and throb against your tongue was an utterly unique feeling. Knowing beyond a doubt that every ounce of that was from YOU was even greater.  But the feeling of her own gloved hand snaking between her thighs to enjoy her own powerful arousal on top of it made her head dizzy.  SHe worked slowly, matching the pace of her hand with the pace of the tongue that slowly licked up and down his shaft.

 

Soon, her impatience got the better of her, however, and she took him in her mouth completely. Alya’s tips from earlier that year echoed in her head, to her own eternal shame.    ‘Breathe through your nose. Don’t try to take it all at once. Play with his balls a bit’ She’d turned off her phone at that, but all of the text messages arrived anyway, and she’d read them all in spite of herself.  She owed Alya brownies or something.  Her hand increased its pace, pressing against her increasingly slick, latex covered folds as she rushed towards her climax.   Adrien beat her there by a good thirty seconds, succumbing to her tongue swirling around his head.  He cried out a warning, but Ladybug just pushed him further into her mouth. She wanted to feel it. Taste it.

  
The sensation of his essence shooting against her tongue and the back of her mouth was enough to make her hit her climax. Possibly the most powerful orgasm she’d ever had. Everything just kind of went fuzzy for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd I do?

**Author's Note:**

> woop, there it is. Adrien is one dirty guy. And who would have thought Marinette was either


End file.
